Efimero
by Isishka
Summary: Antonio no contaba que a pesar de tener una novia maravillosa aún sintiera deseos de tener algo con un viejo amigo italiano. SpaBel/Spamano one-shot


**Hola, después de tantos años estoy aquí sin ningún ánimo de hacer algo maravilloso con un fic un poco raro, que no es ni fi ni fa, pero que trata de plasmar una situación bastante habitual.**

 **Ya todos saben:**

 **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Yo sólo escribí esto para divertirme... obviamente nadie me paga, nadie** **lo haría!**

* * *

¿Por qué después de casi cinco años seguía sintiéndose así? ¿Qué hacía él, un hombre ya, con las ideas resueltas, con una novia maravillosa convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios ante el inminente encuentro con un viejo amigo, un chico? ¿Qué hacía él la noche anterior imaginando a Lovino desnudo y pensando en cómo hubiese sido besar sus labios, acariciar su piel y admirar en el lecho sus formas angulosas de varón?

Antonio siempre fue una persona despistada, le costaba bastante leer a las personas y a pesar de que no daba su confianza con facilidad, una vez que lo hacía jamás dudaba de la gente, quizás por esta razón Lovino siempre le pareció una persona confusa, nunca sabía si se molestaría o reiría por una de sus bromas, nunca entendía por qué de un momento a otro lo ignoraba o perdía interés en él.

Lovino era un misterio, un misterio que amaba y que odiaba a la vez, y todo se fue confundiendo aún más con los juegos que el mismo Antonio comenzó, tocándole la pierna bajo la mesa mientras sus demás amigos reían o acercando demasiado su rostro al del otro estando a punto de besarse, pero jamás haciéndolo. Pero todo dentro del grupo de amigos del instituto, nunca a solas; y no eran mejores amigos, sólo amigos. Pero estos toqueteos empezaron a ocurrir de manera tardía en su amistad, cuando tuvieron más confianza, confianza que surgió tras la confesión de Lovino que haría que Antonio se cuestionara lo que nunca debió cuestionar.

Lovino Vargas siempre le llamó la atención, por su manera de vestir y de actuar, su acento italiano, sus gustos musicales y en el cine, su capacidad de ser tan sociable con las chicas y su capacidad de aparentar saber mucho de todo, de la vida, del mundo, de la gente. Pero no fue hasta que lo encontró llorando una tarde en un rincón del aula que su relación se afianzó, a causa de Sadik. Sadik era un chico turco sin gracia alguna, según Antonio, uno de los tantos amigos que Lovino frecuentaba y que poco tiempo después le aburrían, sin embargo con Sadik fue diferente, Lovino le prestaba demasiada atención, tanta que sin pensarlo Antonio bromeaba con que estaba enamorado del turco. Pero Antonio a pesar de no tener tacto no estaba tan equivocado, Sadik confundió a Lovino, le pidió salir con él.

"Lo perdí" decía Lovino con lagrimillas en sus ojos "le dije que yo no era gay, que no podía gustarme él… pero creo que si me gusta, sólo no me había dado cuenta", Antonio no podía creer lo que oía, a sus quince años no se cuestionaba mayormente la existencia, y jamás se imaginó que a Lovino le puediese gustar un chico. Aquella vez Antonio no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó "No le digas a nadie Antonio por favor, Feliciano no puede saber, mis papás se morirían", sollozaba mientras Antonio le acariciaba la cabeza e intentaba hacerlo reír para que dejara de llorar.

De esta forma Antonio se transformó en el confidente de Lovino, lo esperaba cuando se quedaba hasta más tarde para ver a Sadik, lo escuchó cuando le contó lo que hicieron juntos en las vacaciones e incluso alguna vez que se pelearon tuvo que borrar todos los mensajes de Sadik del teléfono de Lovino por petición de éste último, fue ahí cuando se empezó a sembrar una pregunta en el corazón de Antonio ¿Por qué Sadik y no yo? ¿Seré su tipo?, y se encontró a sí mismo argumentando ser más guapo que el turco y luego convenciendose de que lo que pensaba eran tonterías.

Y Antonio poco a poco transformó esa atracción en bromas y acabó acompañando a Lovino a tomar el autobús cada día a pesar de llegar muchísimo más tarde que él a su hogar, incluso mucho después de que rompiera con Sadik, acabó sabiendo todo sobre la homosexualidad y yendo con frecuencia a visitar a los Vargas, le acabó dando en el gusto en todo, cubriéndolo con el paraguas cuando llovía, oliendo su cabello desde el asiento de atrás, y perdonando cada uno de los desaires de Lovino; que no se quisiera sentar a su lado en clase porque le distraía, que se enojara a propósito de cualquier nimiedad y que lo ignorara semanas enteras para luego volver a hablarle como si nada, y entre tal confusión, de amar a Lovino, de odiar a Lovino, de no entender qué mierda le pasaba con Lovino, apareció Anneliese, una muchacha austriaca de largo cabello negro y un lunar encantador, hermosa, radiante y altiva, cautivó a Antonio con su música por un año completo, al comienzo Lovino parecía interesado en ella también pero con el tiempo, como Antonio proclamaba su amor por ella a los cuatro vientos, Lovino tomó distancia, Antonio sentía que jamás había estado tan enamorado, sin embargo en paralelo seguía queriendo tocarle las piernas a Lovino bajo la mesa, y mirando sus delgadas piernas y su cuerpo cuando no llevaba uniforme, seguía abrazándolo y aspirando su aroma, y eso no dejó de ocurrir, aún cuando después de un año de insistencia Anneliese siguiera altiva, radiante, musical e indiferente hacia Antonio y éste la acabara viendo sólo como su amiga.

Pero pronto salieron de la escuela, y Antonio se fue a Madrid a estudiar, quedándose a vivir con su hermano Joao mientras Lovino se quedó en Roma. Cada vez que viajaba a ver a su madre a Roma intentaba verle, le escribía frecuentemente, pero Lovino seguía poco constante como siempre, sólo a veces contestaba y hasta parecía que le escribía más a Govert que a él. Govert era un muchacho holandés del instituto que también se había mudado a Madrid, de cabello rubio y malas pulgas, del grupo de amigos, pero no muy cercano a Antonio. Antonio siempre pensó que Lovino era más cercano a él que a Govert. Y poco a poco empezó a sentir rabia, y empezó a darse cuenta que en realidad quizás siempre le había gustado Lovino, pero que Lovino jamás había correspondido sus atenciones, empezó a odiarlo y a amarlo a la vez con más intensidad y a continuación a olvidarse de él de a poco. Algunas veces se escribían, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Y luego además su atención fue desviada por la universidad, la vida nueva y las borracheras con Francis y Gilbert, sus nuevos mejores amigos que jamás lo ignoraban, que lo cargaban borracho, que nunca lo insultaban por ser hablador y sonriente; empezaron a transformar a Lovino en un recuerdo que a veces saludaba por facebook.

Gilbert, Francis, Eli, el pesado de Arthur y tanta gente nueva, sólo Govert de vez en cuando le recordaba a Lovino… y luego apareció Emma, compañera de la facultad y hermanastra de Govert, parecía sacada de un sueño, Emma fue a consolidar todo lo que Antonio era a medias, fue a llenar todos los vacíos afectivos, fue a darle una sacudida al mundo para que luego jamás volviese a ser igual; sus ojos verdes, su cabello suave, su voz dulce…. dulce, oh tan dulce, nadie había sido tan dulce con Antonio como lo era Emma.

Entonces qué hacía él ahí, frente a Lovino nuevamente sonrojándose hasta las orejas y devorando con los ojos la piel desnuda que dejaba la camiseta de manga corta admirar.

_¿Qué mierda te pasa, acaso eres gay?_ Le hizo notar Joao, que por casualidad lo acompañaba al momento del encuentro. Antonio sólo lo ignoró y se despidió de él para reunirse nuevamente con Lovino y Govert, contemplando cómo el saludo de Lovino hacia el rubio era mucho más efusivo que el que le dió a él.

La tarde fue agradable, hablaron de sus estudios y de sus nuevos amigos, de Emma y de la vida de solteros de Govert y Lovino. Luego se despidieron, Antonio dejó a Lovino en el autobús en la misma parada de antaño, charlaron un poco y luego abordó el bus y se marchó y una parte de Antonio deseó subirse al autobús e ir juntos a casa del ítalo, besarlo, y que todo comenzara de nuevo, que volvieran a ser adolescentes y que en vez de Sadik hubiese sido Antonio quien se declarara, deseó haberlo amado a concho, haber sentido su olor durante el sexo y haber compartido un orgasmo, deseó haber discutido, haber llorado y haber roto con él, porque de haber sido no hubiese durado, porque Lovino era voluble, pero así voluble deseó haberlo intentado, haber vivido la experiencia, haberla disfrutado y haberla sufrido, para después conocer a Emma; la persona por la cual su amor era puro y no merecía que su novio contemplara a otro hombre marcharse en el autobús con nostalgia y deseos frustrados; deseó experimentar cómo hubiese sido amar a Lovino, haber oído una risa que sólo le regalara a él, no a Govert, no a Feliciano, deseó haber despertado a su lado luego de una noche de amor, por lo menos una vez, deseó haberse dado cuenta de que la vida pasa y que ya era demasiado tarde como para voltearse a desear algo que nunca fue y que de haber sido, efímero fuera.


End file.
